


Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: Dangerous Attractions [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Oh No He's Hot, Pre-Slash, Uchiha are attracted to dangerous people, blame Kat for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Shisui regrets all his life choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Gift one-shot to blackkat <3 <3
> 
> I BLAME YOU FOR THIS, KAT! and I blame myself for being so weak for your rarepairs.

Shisui was going to die.

He froze and stayed as perfectly still as he could, eyes stuck on the image before him. Laying in a spot of sun, sheets barely covering him, laid a sleeping Kurama. Laid a sleeping, very  _ very _ naked Kurama. A very naked, glistening with sweat Kurama. Shisui felt his soul leave his body.

_ Oh no _ , he thought faintly.  _ When did Kurama get hot?! _ He watched as a trickle of sweat rolled down Kurama’s well defined pecs and abdominals. A flash of heat swept through Shisui, and his throat became drier than the deserts of Suna. When had Kurama gotten back? Wasn’t he supposed to be off rescuing more orphans or something?

“Are you going to just stand there and stare at me? Or did you need something?” Kurama grunted at him, causing him to jump in surprise and trip over his own damn feet and fall over to lay sprawled out on his back. His head hit the tatami mats hard and Shisui bit his tongue hard enough to make it bleed.  _ Fuuuuck _ .

The sheet rustled, soft steps padded his way and when Shisui squinted his eyes open, Kurama squatted down next to him. Naked. Shisui’s face immediately erupted into a bright red blush and he prayed to the gods that his Sharingan wouldn’t activate. Kurama ignored him, instead carefully grabbing his head and checking it.

“Jeez, kid. I haven’t seen anyone flail this bad since Minato’s hundredth attempt at asking Kushina out. It was painful to watch then and it’s still as painful to watch now.” Kurama remarked, letting go but not moving away.

Shisui just made a dying sound, trying to not look at anything below his neck. But it was  _ soooooooooooo  _ **_hard_ ** . No, bad Shisui. Don’t think about the giant fluffy ball of rage in human form in the middle of se- Nope. Shisui was  _ not _ going there. He whimpered quietly, sitting up and subtly trying to move away from Kurama.

“I’m- you’re- naked- muscles- hot-  BYE KURAMA!” he stuttered out before using his fastest shunshin to escape and find a safe spot to have his existential crisis over finding the Kyuubi no Kitsune (in human form!) super attractive and getting a bit hard over seeing his naked body. Shisui regretted all his life choices. Kushina could never know or she’d never let him live it down.

Kurama stayed where he was, eyebrow ticked up on his forehead before a wicked grin crossed his face. Hmmm, it seems like that brat was right about his cousin, after all. His grin turned predatory, it has been a long time since he last hunted. Maybe it was time to do that again. He hummed quietly to himself before standing up, stretching.

  
The hunt was on.


End file.
